Luke's Turn To Love and Lorelai's Turn To Watch
by Buffalo
Summary: THE END. LAST CHAPTER. Read and Reply Please
1. Welcoming

Disclaimer – Do not own Gilmore girls.

A/N – Okay, I have been and probably always will read a lot of fanfics were Lorelai is off with one of her men and Luke is sadly left in the dark to think about how he could never be good enough for her. Frankly it makes me sad cause any sane person can see what an amazing catch Luke is and I think he needs to have his turn, enter Noah. She's my own character and I'm just going to play around a bit and maybe see if we can't pull some of those small amounts jealousy we saw when Rachel and Nicole where around and make em a little more intense out of Lorelai. Hope you enjoy, and don't worry this will eventually be a Java cuz lets face it they're meant to be.

A/N2 – This is set somewhere in the fourth season, after the divorce but before Luke can see her face.

XXXX

Noah Pierce couldn't believe the curveballs that life had thrown her. She had had the most unusual life. Her father a general in the army had moved her and her sisters and brothers over two dozen times growing up.

Now at thirty-five years old, she regretted only one thing in this life, of all the things she

Could regret there was just one thing, and that was leaving the small enchanted town of Stars Hollow Connecticut.

Since she was fifteen Noah had never forgotten storybook Stars Hollow, or its crazy inhabitants. Until Stars Hollow the longest her family had been stationed in one place was nine months. Then they'd hit that crazy little town. Her family had been stationed I there for sixteen months and Noah had had just enough time to fall hopelessly in love for the first time.

Luke Danes hadn't seen her as anything more than the little sister of his girlfriend's newest friend. Okay maybe it was slightly more than that. Luke and Noah had become very good friends when Mr. Danes had hired her part time in the hardware store.

Noah loved the outdoors as much if not more than Luke. She loved to hike and fish and just to be outside, it was something that rarely seemed to change much from town to town.

This love and passion for the outdoors was what had first connected the two, Luke had never met anyway like Noah, he had never met someone that her could go for a walk in the woods with and then just sit in comfortable silence and watch the sun set. Rachel had never been able to just sit.

But that was all she had been to him, someone he could finally go fishing with. She had however fallen head over heals in love with the senior dating her older sisters friend.

Twenty years later Noah was returning to Stars Hollow, it wasn't for Luke she told herself repeatedly. It was for her mother who too had loved this town the most.

Her mother had died, after fifteen years of being crippled in a bed and holding on to any semblance of life her she had finally let go. Parkinson's had taken everything from Evelyn Pierce and now her youngest daughter was finally going to be able to give something back to her. NO it wasn't for Luke, he had most likely married Rachel and had a couple of kids. This was for her mother, and a little for herself.

The wind blew through Noah's light red, almost blond hair and loose waves stuck to the cherry lips gloss that covered her mouth.

'Williams Hardware' there it was. She could see the sign from her seat beside the gazebo, it hadn't changed a bit or so it seemed until she moved closer, shifting the sleeping angel in her arms.

As Noah approached the store she noticed that it no longer seemed to hold hardware it now looked to be a diner, she smiled Luke had always loved to cook, or rather he'd been good at it and Luke new the value of a using your talents. But William Danes would never have let anyone even his son change his store. Noah's smile fell from her face when realization hit her, he wouldn't object to what his son had done for only one reason and that was if he couldn't. Her heart fell deeper in her chest. She had loved that man.

Noah took in a deep breath and the girl in her arms stirred into consciousness.

"Mommy?"

" Hey angel, you hungry?"

Her daughter nodded.

"Kay, when we get inside why don't you pick a table and sit down, mommy's got to find an old friend."

Her daughter nodded again and slipped from her arms.

Noah pulled open the diner door and a bell so similar to that of Mr. Danes rang above her, she lifted her head to look at the same bells that had hung there twenty years earlier and noticed from the corner of her eyes her baby struggling into a vinyl chair.

When Noah lowered her eyes they fell into the familiar and unchanging eyes of Lucas Danes.

"Luke!" a tall beautiful dark haired woman dressed to the nines in a business suit and heals blew passed her and flopped onto a stool at the counter as if she had been doing so for her entire life. She began to speak but Noah could not hear what was being said and from the expression on Luke's face neither could he.

"Luke! Hello, earth to diner man!" She cried. He ignored her.

"Noah" He whispered, the woman turned and her gaze fell to Noah.

Luke set his coffee pot onto the counter and walked around the long barrier, the brunette watched him curiously.

"Noah!" He laughed this time and pulled her into his arms.

"Noah Pierce, what the hell took you so damn long to come back?!" Luke held her at arms length.

"Sorry Luke, I've been kind busy. Wow, your old." She laughed at him feeling the first bits of joy in weeks. "And it suits you." Then she laughed again, "What'd you stop shaving?" She rubbed delicate fingers over Luke's rough chin.

He laughed back at her.

"Hey your not my mother, and you've gotten older too. Geez you look amazing Noah, who knew that scrawny little teenager could become...this."

"Why thank you," she fake curtsied. They both laughed again.

"Now what the hell did you do to this store, your dad would kill you."

"I know, but after he died, I couldn't sell it and we both know that other than the occasional fix it job Hardware's not my thing."

"Yes we do, well I like it. I wish you had called," She said in a more serious tone. He knew that she was referring to his father's death and he inhaled.

"I tried but the last number you gave me was no good, I figured you'd come back someday." She understood.

"So what did eventually bring you home?"

"My mom died." Noah said after several moments of silence.

"Oh Noah I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms a second time, no hesitation.

"I'm not, she had been suffering a long time, it was her time and she's happy now." There was a moment of silent understanding. Then Luke spoke again.

"Where are you staying, because I have room and I'd love for you to stay with me?" Noah smiled

"That's nice of you but what about Rachel?" Luke felt like he was struck with lightning of course she would think he was still with Rachel.

"Rachel is somewhere in the Congo or something, we haven't been together for a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, we weren't meant to be, I see that now." He found his mind floating to a certain dark haired caffeine addict and sighed.

"So can you stay?"

"I don't know Luke, I'm not exactly alone."

She's married of course she is she's gorgeous! Wow had he just called little Noah Pierce gorgeous.

"You're…"

He was about to speak but they where interrupted by a tiny plea.

"Momma, hungry." Luke's eyes widened as he turned to look at the small girl with lopsided brown pigtails and big green eyes.

"Luke meet Addie, my daughter." Noah picked up her daughter.

"Addie this is mommy's friend Luke, the one I told you about." Addie shied away from the tall man.

"Wow, hey, uh, hi there Addie." Luke smiled.

"Where's uh your…?"

"I'm not married, hey can we talk about this later?"

Luke saw her silent plea and nodded.

"So food, what can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"Whatever you think a three year old would like and whatever you like for me."

"Great have a seat and I'll be right back. Hey and Noah," She looked up at him and he smiled, "The offer to stay with me still stands, so long as you don't mind a little cramped space."

"Thanks Luke." Luke smiled and turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lorelai seated on a stool picking at a donut and drinking a coffee she had poured herself, listening to everything that had just happened.

Lorelai's POV

Lorelai ran into the diner and flew into her regular seat at the counter calling out to the man that provided her her addiction.

"Luke! Coffee, now. You would not believe my morning, I mean it's not even noon and I haven't had time for a single cup of that wonderful, hot liquid I like to refer to as life! We had the worst couple book three nights at the Inn, they complained about everything, even Sookie's cooking, you have to be absolutely insane to think that anything could be wrong with Sookie's cooking, Luke!" What was up with Luke he was frozen in silence, and not listening to a single thing she said!

"Luke! Hello, earth to diner man." Luke set down the coffee pot and walked around the counter, Lorelai turned with him and noticed him approach a very beautiful woman at the door. _Who is that?_

"Noah Pierce!" Ok, so he knows her but how. Lorelai listened to them talk, they when obviously very good friends. But why had she never heard anything about this woman before.

Lorelai's stomach rumbled, she looked at Luke and noticed how wrapped up he was in his conversation and went behind the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee, as she took a sip she saw him pull her into a second hug. A very friendly hug and a knot tightened in her stomach.

_Who the hell is this woman? And how did she manage to hugs from Luke in the span of five minutes, its not fair! Aaaah what is wrong with me, I don't care who Luke hugs. _

Lorelai pulled a donut from the case and sat back down she took a bite of her donut and then suddenly began to choke when she heard Luke, _Did he just offer her to stay with him? Now I have to know who this woman is?_

_A kid, she has a kid, but I don't see a ring. This is driving me crazy, ooh here come Luke._

"Thanks Luke." Luke smiled and turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lorelai seated on a stool picking at a donut and drinking a coffee she had poured herself, listening to everything that had just happened.

"Lorelai, hey when did you get here?" _He knows damn well when I got here!_

"Right." Was all he said at her lack of a response.

"Uh, Lorelai I'd like you to meet Noah, Noah this is Lorelai."

"Hi," Lorelai climbed off her stool and shook hands with the very foreign woman.

"Hello, uh, this is my daughter Addie. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, Hi there Addie," Lorelai smiled at this little girl, she was beautiful and something about her reminded Lorelai of Rory as a baby.

Lorelai was about to speak when the diner door swung open and Kirk ran in.

"Noah!" He cried as he ran up to Noah and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Kirk, how are you?"

"I'm excellent, I'm so glad your back, I have to tell Patty!" He ran from the diner and Luke who had been unnoticed in the doorway to the kitchen and Noah burst into laughter.

"He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Noah asked between giggles.

"He took your advice you know, he has tried every job in stars Hollow, can't find his passion." Luke laughed, Lorelai sat back in shock, Luke didn't laugh, well not like that in public, who the hell was this girl?

Noah gasped and a hand flew to her lips.

"No that's not what I meant, Luke! Why didn't you tell him that that wasn't what I meant, his poor mother!" Noah playfully hit Luke in the chest as he set down their food.

"It was too fun watching him, apply for every position in town."

"You're horrible Lucas Danes, your father would be ashamed." The room froze at the casually mention of Luke's father, no one mentioned Luke's father.

"He would have laughed, in fact," Luke leaned in closer to Noah and she unconsciously inhaled his scent and closed her eyes at the feel of his breath on her ear and cheek, Lorelai caught all of this with interest.

"It was his idea not to tell him."


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer – Still do not own Gilmore Girls.

A/N – Thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys, I was a little skeptical about this story so I'm really pleases that you guys like it. Ok, here we go. I realized that I made a bit of a flaw last chapter, this story is set in season four and what should be happening is construction on the Dragonfly and a burnt down Independence. Then I went and mentioned a couple at the Inn. SO here's what I'll do, construction is going on at the Dragonfly but the Independence is still up and running in the mean time. Hope that clarifies things a bit. If it made it more confusing just ignore this whole thing.

Chapter Two

Lorelai made her way back to the Independence, her mind was buzzing in way too many different ways. _How could Luke have someone he was so close to and I not know about it? We've known each other for eight years I should know all his crucial people, shouldn't I?_ Lorelai dug through her purse and pulled out her cell phone dialing a familiar number and then waiting.

"Hello," The voice was rushed and frantic.

"Offspring?" Lorelai stopped walking a moment to focus on her daughter.

"Mom, thank god. Did I leave my Masterpieces of the Drama at home? I have class in like four minutes and I can't … Aha! There you are you little,"

"Rory, I need your help, I went into the diner today you know like I usually do to get some of Luke's insatiable brew and maybe a donut or something and I go up to the counter and I start talking, something else that happens quite frequently. Difference is this morning Luke ignores me. Yes, Luke Danes actually ignored me this morning! Can you believe that as if I was a nothing a nobody someone who just came into his diner every once and a while fore something to eat or drink,"

"Mom, class,"

"Right, sorry. So anyway he runs right up to this woman, Noah and hello isn't Noah a mans name? Anyway so he just hugged her, twice. And they talked and laughed and they probably would have cried too, I mean if the diner hadn't been open. They even had private jokes, uh and you should have seen her face when he leaned in to whisper in her ear. It was not a face she should me making when her daughter is sitting right next to her. I would have never made that face around you. Not even if a man half as sexy as Luke had whispered something to me." They both fell silent at this. _I did not just call Luke sexy! Something is so wrong with me today._

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You still there?"

"Unfortunately."

"I think you need to calm down and go back to the Inn."

She groaned. Rory had to smile.

"Try and think about if you have ever heard anyone talk about a Noah Pierce, she's Luke's."

"She's what…" Rory would have questioned her mother's statement but this was Lorelai Gilmore and the answer would have most likely been even more confusing.

"Yeah sure hey I'm coming home tonight, if that's okay. I have some laundry I need to do."

"It's fine, see you tonight babe."

"Bye mom." Rory hung up and paused momentarily in her room, "who is Noah Pierce?"

The Diner

"I know I can't believe how little this town changes." Noah smiled at Luke who had gone against everything he knew and sat down to talk with Noah for the last Hour or so, leaving his customers to Ceaser.

"The people in it change." Luke spoke quietly. Noah looked up from her tea and into his chestnut eyes, she saw hardship there; it was much deeper than the little that had just skimmed the surface all those years ago.

Luke sighed when he remembered that he wasn't just talking to anyone, Noah understood him. She knew what he meant. He looked over to her daughter and smiled. She was fast asleep beside her mother dark waves pillowing around her head. He imagined she looked somewhat like Rory had at that age. God he would have loved to Rory and Lorelai when he was younger.

"Hey why don't we bring her upstairs put her on the bed." Luke offered.

"I haven't agreed to stay here Lucas," She was one of the few people that could get away with calling him his first name, and she had always reveled in this.

"Come on Noah, we both know you're going to stay so let that girl have a more comfortable rest." Luke sighed seriously and Noah had to giggle.

"Yes Luke." Noah went to pick up her baby when Luke stopped her.

"I got her, the stairs aren't real wide." Noah rolled her eyes but let him pull Addie into his arms. She followed him quietly up the stairs.

That had always been an issue between Noah and Luke. Due to the fact that she loved the outdoors and sports so much they had always argued over everything, who knew better, who could build a better chair, who could catch the biggest fish. Luke had always won, but Noah had been a fifteen-year old girl in love for the first time. Of course she was going to let him win. She was in her mid thirty's now, poor Luke wouldn't be winning quite as much anymore.

They walked into the old office of William Danes and Noah gasped.

"Luke Danes, you're living in your fathers office!" It was Luke's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah well I own the building, it's cheaper." He placed Addie on Jess's old bed and pulled a blanket up over her. Noah watched him with her daughter and a soothing warmth spread through her body. He had been such an amazing man at 18 he was incredible now.

"Sit down Noah I want to talk." God she hated that stern I know better that you voice.

Noah again rolled her eyes she felt fifteen again, and flopped onto the couch. Luke sat down beside her.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, I thought I was in love. We had been together a couple months we where living together, then I got pregnant. I was going to have an abortion but the ass told me he wanted her that he wanted us. Then things got a little too real for him and he took off. I hate the guy but I can't really be mad at him, he gave me my baby and I love her Luke, I love her more than I have ever loved anything in this world."

Luke sighed and lifted his arm placing it over Noah's shoulders and pulling her in to rest against his chest. He was instantly surprised at how comfortable and perfect she felt in his arms.

Noah snuggled closer into Luke shivering slightly and he pulled her closer. They sat like this, in that insane silence that they had only ever been able to find with each other until they, like little Addie, had both fallen asleep.

The Inn

"Hey Sookie." It was late that evening when Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the Independence Inn and straight towards the coffee machine.

"Hi honey, I haven't seen you all day, how was your morning?"

"Fine, but my afternoon was abnormally interesting."

"Really? How so?" Sookie barely glanced up from washing her loading the final load of dishes into her industrial size dishwasher.

"Well I went to Luke's for coffee, which isn't so abnormal. Then while I was there I met Noah Pierce." Sookie shot up straight and Lorelai paused, of course Sookie would know who she was. Why had she not come to ask Sookie sooner, she had been thinking of her experience at the diner since she left and she had never thought of asking Sookie!

"Noah Pierce!"

"Yeah Noah Pierce, what do you know about her?" Lorelai sat down on a stool and waited for her answers.

"Noah came with her parents and siblings when she was fifteen her dad was in the army and they moved a lot. Her older sister became really close with Rachel and Noah herself started working at the Hardware store with Luke, they where really good friends, they used to go camping and fishing and stuff, she's essentially the female version of Luke. I think she probably had crush on him but he was a senior and she was a freshman. Plus he was with Rachel." Lorelai let this all sink in. A female version of Luke wasn't that an odd thought.

Lorelai's stomach rumbled.

"You want me to make you something before I head home?" Sookie offered.

"Nah, go home, you should go home and put your feet up rest a little or that baby is gonna come flying outta there and we're are going to have one hell of a health violation." Lorelai and Sookie shared a smile.

"You gonna head to Luke's."

"Yup, good ol'Luke's" Lorelai hopped off the stool and made her way to her office. After saying bye to Sookie and grabbing her coat and bag she made her way to the front doors, stopping quickly by the front mirror to check her hair. For some reason that now mattered when going to Luke's.

She walked into the diner and made her way to the counter, scanning the room for her flannel clad diner man. She noticed Ceaser in the back closing up.

"Hey Ceaser seen Luke?" She called into the back he popped his head out and smiled at their most frequent customer.

"Yeah he's upstairs," He was about to add something but Lorelai disappeared up the stairs too quickly.

Lorelai considered knocking but heard the dim sounds of the T.V. and just walked in through the door. She stopped abruptly when she saw the picture before her.

Luke Danes, Stars Hollows very own grumpy loner was sitting on the couch a broad smile spread across his sleeping face. Lorelai could have sworn she felt her heart drop when she saw the beautiful woman that lay sleeping curled into his chest. Her long hair fell like a curtain over his arm that clutched her to him. Lorelai's knees weekend at the sight and she caught her breath. _What is happening to me, why do I feel physically ill at the sight of Luke and another woman?_

She heard a small cry come from the bed that Jess had occupied the year before and saw the woman stir. Lorelai knew it was time to leave but she couldn't instead she stepped into the corner and watched as Noah woke.

Noah slid out of Luke's arms and stopped to admire his sleeping form. She stood up at the continued sounds coming from the bed.

"Hi honey, lets get you outta those jammies." Lorelai watched Noah undress and redress her three year old.

"Do you have to go potty, or can you make it the night?"

"I'm good." Addie yawned.

"Alright get back under those covers, mommy will join you soon. Night Night, Love you bug." Noah kissed Addie's forehead and tucked her back in, she then walked back over to the couch and stood in front of Luke.

Lorelai watched as Noah let her fingers slide through Luke's thinning hair and place a kiss on his forehead as well. Her stomach did a little flip as she watched Luke awaken.

"Noah?" He asked groggily.

"Hey we fell asleep on the couch, get up get ready for bed, I'll open the diner tomorrow morning so you can sleep in, you need it. I'm going to head to bed."

"Yeah, you don't mind opening?" _He is going to voluntarily sleep in and let her open the diner she must have some kind of magical powers!_ Cried Lorelai inwardly.

Luke climbed off of the couch and made his way to the washroom, he stopped right before he hit the door and turned back to watch Noah, Lorelai's breath caught in her throat as she saw the look of longing splayed across his face.

And as Luke slipped into the washroom Lorelai slipped out of the apartment.


	3. Moments

Disclaimer – don't own Gilmore girls.

A/N – Thanks again for the reviews you guys are all so awesome and nice, I'm starting to get nervous that I'll screw this story up for you. Anyway for those who are really starting to like Noah, good. I have already decided how this story will end and don't worry everything should work out happily. But I don't want to say too much; I mean I want you all to keep on reading and reviewing.

Chapter Three

Three-year old Addie opened her small chocolate eyes and slipped from the bed she shared with her mother and into the kitchen. Her mother's friend was there at the counter pouring some milk into a glass and Addie realized how dry her throat was. She pulled herself into one of the chairs at the table and sat down, waiting.

Luke had woken up from that awful kind of sleep, when you're just skimming a deep sleep, where it always feels like the night and good dreams are teasing you coming close but never actually allowing you to fall into that place where anything is possible. So he pulled the blankets back on his now large bed and walked over to where Noah and Addie where sleeping. How stupid had he been, he should have given them the big bed, there were two of them and just one of him. They'd switch it up the next night.

Luke walked back into the kitchen and went to poor himself a glass of milk, when he turned around her he saw a small pale head with messy hair falling around it and dark eyes staring up at him. He looked at his glass and turned to pour another knowing that his had been filled to high for the young child.

"Couldn't sleep Addie?" Luke asked handing her the second glass and sitting down across from her.

"I like my bed." She whispered.

"Mommy forgot my blanky," she added and like nodded his head, Liz had had a blanky then he thought of something.

"Come with me Addie." He helped her quickly from the chair and they walked out of the apartment and down the hall a bit to a much smaller office, it was really just a big closet. He opened the door and dug in through the boxes and pulled one out. It was a small box and it had been through the ages. Luke opened it up and Addie peered inside. The box was filled with little girls clothing. Luke snuck his hand inside and came out with a long thin blanket, it appeared to have had clown or bears on it, but they had all been worn away with years and use.

"You know what this is Addie?" He kicked the box back into the closet and shut the door, then knelt down to her height.

"Your blanky?" She questioned.

"Nope it was my little sisters. She doesn't need it right now and I think she'd be okay if you used it." He saw her skeptical look and added, " I know it's not yours but it was Liz's favorite so there has to be something kinda good about it, right." She hesitated and then took the blanket pulling it close to her; she liked her mother's friend.

"Thank you, Mr. Luke." She whispered and Luke broke into a giant grin.

"Just call me Luke," They walked back into the apartment and Luke pulled the blanket back on the small bed and lifted Addie back into it. She crawled closer to her mother and Luke saw Noah open her arms to her baby without even waking up.

"Night, Luke."

"Goodnight Addie." He tucked the blankets around her and then returned to the kitchen where he finished his milk and Addie's then went back to bed, sleep finally pulling him under.

The next morning 

True to her word Noah got up before Luke the following morning, turned his alarm off before it rang and went down to open the diner. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that you had to do when you opened a diner.

She turned on the grill and took out the pancake batter. She basically just did what she thought she needed to do; she began some coffee and unlocked the doors, flipping the sign to open.

People came in; Noah served answered questions and received hugs of welcome from those that remembered her.

At 7:30 Addie came down the stairs, Noah smiled. Her daughter had obviously dressed herself, she wore her denim skirt purple leotards, that where on backwards and a green sweater from the gap. Noah then noticed her daughter clasping on to an old blanket.

"Addie where did you get this?"

"You forgot blanky, Luke give me his sisters. Ky have pancakes please?" Noah smiled.

"Sure, bug." Noah lifted Addie onto a stool at the counter and went to make pancakes."

Luke came down a half an hour later and walked over to Noah behind the counter, he watched her with the customers. She was absolutely beautiful standing there in her jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a long braid and sat at the side of her head over her shoulder. IN that moment something came over Luke Danes and he walked over to Noah and kissed her gently in the cheek whispering good morning.

Noah's heart soared at the feel of Luke's hand on her waist and his shockingly soft lips on her cheek. She turned to him slowly and they where caught in something that neither of them had expected to be caught in, Their eyes fell into each others and Lukes hand pushed a little more firmly on Noah's back.

What was he doing this was Noah Pierce, then girl that had been his best friend, now he was in the middle of the diner sharing un unbelievably private moment between them, a moment where he was certain nothing in the world could be better than her lips on his, with everyone in this crazy town.

The bell above the door jingled and Luke looked up to see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking back at him, with was it hurt clouding over them.

Luke stepped back and Noah felt cold air come rushing over her body as Luke pulled away, her eyes flickered to where Luke's had been and she saw Lorelai Gilmore standing at the door. Luke's _friend. _

Everything then clicked, Lorelai Gilmore was not just a common customer in Luke's diner, she was more. Noah felt a pain in her stomach that sent her flying back to freshman year and watching Luke and Rachel walk down the halls together.

Everything inside of her broke as she watched Luke and Noah so close. She hadn't slept all night thinking about the previous day, why could she not get Luke Danes out of her mind.

Lorelai walked up to the counter and sat down beside the little girl whom she recognized to be Noah's daughter, the little girl was wearing a gap sweater and Lorelai thought she looked as though she should be in a Gap commercial.

"Hi Addie, do you remember me from yesterday?" Addie nodded her head.

"I'm Lorelai," Lorelai smiled, "You know I have a daughter too." Addie looked up at this.

"She's bigger than you, though. A lot bigger."

"Hey Luke I um, I have to go and see someone about, Evelyn." Noah used her mother's names so as to hide who she was talking about from her daughter.

"You want me to come with you, Ceaser and Lane can handle the diner."

"No, thanks but I should do it, I was just hoping Addie could stay with you." Luke's face took on an odd shade and both Noah and Lorelai laughed at the obvious nervousness displayed in Luke's eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure that shouldn't be a problem, how 'bout it Addie you mind hangin' with me today, ooh I could take her fishing, Noah can I take her fishing?" Luke started to like the idea of a quiet day fishing with Noah's daughter, he'd like it better if Noah came with him but she could meet them later.

"Addie?" Noah asked her daughter, trying to keep the utter joy from her eyes, it was not hidden on Lorelai.

" Do I getta help?" Addie asked.

"Absolutely if your mother hasn't already taught you how to fish you'll be a pro by dinner time, who knows maybe she'll catch our dinner?" Luke and Noah laughed and Lorelai wondered how anyone could be so happy when all she felt like doing was climbing back under her covers.

"Alright but watch her Luke she's only three."

"I know how old she is Noah." Luke huffed.

"Kay well I gotta go, be good bug, listen to Luke but don't let him win." She kissed her daughter and then shared a glance at Luke.

"Win what?" Addie asked.

"Anything," Noah walked back around the counter and pulled Luke to the side, Lorelai listened eagerly to the conversation.

"Listen to me Lucas, make sure she goes to the washroom before you leave, and ask her if she has to go like every hour, she's pretty much potty trained but she is still young, her stuff is upstairs I know its warm outside but bring a coat just in case and don't let her wonder off, she's curious."

"So she's like her mother." He smiled and the two where caught in another moment. Noah hadn't realized how close they were until she could feel the heat emanating from his chest.

Noah cleared her throat and stepped back a bit.

"I should, uh get going." Noah grabbed her purse and headed to the door, she stopped one last time, "I'll be home bye five, oh and Luke if you get a chance help her turn her leotards around. Bye guys." Then she was gone.

"So Miss Addie, when do you wanna go?"

"After lunch." She smiled

"You gots barney?" She asked

Luke looked puzzled.

It killed Lorelai to see him, she wanted him to be horrible with little kids, she wanted Noah to hate him, she wanted all that stuff he'd said about sticky hands to be true she wanted him to fumble and mess up. Then he pulled Addie into his arms and she let her head fall into the crook of his neck and he whispered, "I don't know angel, lets find out." And it hit Lorelai all that was true but it would be forgotten when it was the right person and the right kid.

She wanted to be sick.

Read and Review please! I know not much Luke Lorelai, next chapter will hold some Luke Lorelai interaction.


	4. Realization

Disclaimer – Still don't own Gilmore Girls, believe me I wish I did.

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the wait but with finals and work and Christmas I just really haven't had any time to write. I've been reading a bit and I just want to let you all know of this amazing story by torzi-bom called What if. If you haven't read it you should its so good. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review.

Chapter Four

Noah had come home, or rather to Luke's at six o'clock, to see her baby on the couch asleep and Luke in the kitchen cooking dinner. It all felt so right coming back to a place where a man that she loved, _oh god I do not love Luke, that would be insane. I haven't seen him in two decades I can't just be in love with him again_.

Noah set her coat on the chair, gave Addie a quick kiss and then moved into the kitchen. Fighting the urge to wrap her arms around his waist she walked up beside him and spoke quietly.

"Looks, like you tired her out. So, did you guys catch anything?" Luke turned and fought his own urge to lean down and kiss her gorgeous pink lips.

"NO, but we both felt like fish so we went to Doose's and bought some salmon for dinner. " Noah laughed and squeezed gently on Luke's forearm, a shock of shivers ran through his body at the touch.

"I think she's too tired for dinner, I'm going to get her ready for bed." Noah awkwardly walked over to Addie and pulled her from the couch.

"Hey, about that why don't you and Addie take the big bed, I mean there are two of you and just one of me." Noah smiled.

"Nice try Luke but Addie's tiny we're fine."

"Come on Noah, I've been sleeping on a twin for the last 37 years and I only just got the queen, I haven't even gotten used to it." She said nothing.

"For Christ's sake Noah, take the bed."

"Fine," She gave up and brought Addie to the larger bed.

"Thank you" She said after Addie was fast asleep under the covers and Noah had returned to the kitchen.

Noah let a long guttural sigh escape as she inhaled the smell of fish, behind Luke.

Luke could feel the heat emanating from Noah and the sound of her inward sigh made his knees weaken. How could he be having such strong reactions to the woman that had years ago been the little girl next door.

Yet in the last few days there was nothing Noah did that didn't seem to have his knees turning weak.

Luke turned around slowly and saw Noah grey eyes staring up at him. She was so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

They were so close Noah had been waiting years for this. To be so close to Luke that all she had to do was lean up and her lips would be on his. Her body was humming as he leaned down.

Before either of them realized it their lips were locked together. It was a soft kiss to begin with but when Luke's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up and into him.

Luke's tongue snuck out and begged entrance to her mouth, entrance she willingly gave.

Luke was lost with this woman; he hadn't felt this way since before Rachel had left the first time. Her delicately strong hands gathered his flannel pulling him closer to her until all of a sudden she pulled back, stepping away from him. They were both struggling with their breath when Luke found her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

Noah just looked at him her, her eyes shaking with the struggle to keep tears away.

"Noah, what is it?"

"Lorelai."

"What?"

"I'm not blind Luke, I can see the way you look at her, it's the way you looked at Rachel, she'd not just a friend." Noah sighed.

"That's ridiculous Noah I look at Lorelai like I look at everyone. She is _just_ my friend." Even as he said it he knew it was only half true.

"So you've said." Noah whispered her head fell slightly and she crumbled into the kitchen table chair.

"Noah…"

"I'm tired Luke, thanks for watching Addie today," Noah grabbed her bags and went to the washroom to change. Luke was left in the kitchen his jaw hanging.

"Noah?"

Several days later.

Lorelai took a deep breath in and opened the door to the place that had once been the only place she always loved to be, but had now become the place to avoid.

She walked in and took a seat at the counter beside Addie who was coloring. Noah came out of the kitchen and smiled as genuinely as possible at Lorelai.

"How have you been Lorelai?"

"Good, you?"

"Good." They could both feel a pair of eyes watching them and turned to see Luke frozen awkwardly looking back at them. The tension amongst the three seemed even too stiff to cut.

"Come on bug, let's go mommies got to get some things from Doose's." Noah pulled her apron off and walked around the counter pulling Addie from the stool and leaving the diner sharing a look with Luke.

The more time Luke spent with Noah the more he found himself unable to stop thinking about her. Yet here was Lorelai Gilmore the one woman that he had felt something for since Rachel. How could he, Luke Danes of all people love two women?

"Hey, how've you been? I haven't seen you around lately." Luke asked distractedly, still thinking about Noah. He hadn't been able to get the feel of her lips off of his mind.

Luke was distracted as he spoke to her and Lorelai struggled to remember when she had been his sole concern.

"Fine," Lorelai said below her breath. "So, Noah's nice."

"She is."

"Are you guys, uh, together?"

"What, what are you talking about? Noah and I, Noah's, she's, Noah's my best friend Lorelai. She is the one person, besides you that I have ever been able to talk to. I kissed her three days ago." Lorelai's head shot up at this. Lorelai's eyes narrowed on Luke's lips, she took in how soft and strong they looked and it was all she could do to not lean just an inch forward and take is bottom lip between her teeth.

"LORELAI!" Luke called and she snapped back to reality, she had to get out of there away from him.

"Did she kiss you back?" Lorelai asked without really thinking. _Of course she kissed you back, she'd be absolutely crazy not to!_

"Yes, everything was going fine things were…progressing," she sooo did not want to hear this! "Then she pulled away."

"Why?" Lorelai asked a little too eagerly, she knew that the new woman had feelings for Luke it was written everywhere on her. "Uh I mean do you know why?"

Should he tell her what Noah thought, it wasn't as if people around this crazy town hadn't been telling them for years now exactly what Noah had said, but still…

"No, she didn't." Luke's attention drifted outside and Lorelai followed his gaze to the beautiful woman and her beautiful daughter laughing in the warmth of the sun.

Lorelai heard Luke suck in a breath and then lay his cloth on the counter and leave the counter even before she could register that he had gone outside and marched over to Noah and Addie she watched him lift Addie over his head and the sound of her giggles rung through Lorelai's ears. They were like a family. They were a family.

Lorelai went directly home and fell into her bed; the moment her head hit the pillow tears began to fall from her eyes. She let them come.

Sookie showed up several hours later, Lorelai had after all not shown up to work.

"Lorelai? Honey?" Sookie climbed the stairs and pushed the thick wood door open, the sight before her was not the sight she had expected to see. Lorelai, her very best friend was seated on her bed blankets lying all around her she had red eyes from crying and she was going through an old box of photos.

"Lorelai?"

"He's been there for everything Sookie. He was at her first recital, he stood in for Chris at the father daughter dance he missed, he came to her graduation, he cried at her graduation! He drove me to the hospital, he helped me find Stella! He's always there he's always been there and I I just ignored him. He loved me didn't he?" She didn't wait for the answer, " He loved me and I completely ignored him, he did everything for us and I went out with man after man and I never gave him a second glance not until she showed up. Noah. He loves her now I know he does and he should. She loves him too; he deserves that and so much more. He's a really great man isn't he? Of course he is, he's always there. For everyone. It's my turn now." She whispered the last sentence and Sookie sighed she hurt for her friend but she knew what Luke and Noah had was strong.

"Your turn for what honey?"

"My turn to watch."

**Elsewhere**

Noah walked through Doose's searching for another pack of pull-ups. Addie was doing well but she still had accidents. She turned the corner and ran smack into a small blond haired girl, ears pierced and her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes were read from tears and she looked scared.

"Hi there sweat heart, what's wrong? Where's your mommy or daddy?" She said nothing Noah stood up and looked around the market for someone looking for a child. Nothing. She knelt back down.

"My name is Noah, I have a daughter she's a bit older than you. You wanna take my hand and we'll try and find your parents." She was silent a moment and then just as the little girl was about to take her hand a tall dark haired man rounded the aisle.

"There you are! You can't walk off like that kiddo, come here!" The little girl ran into her arms and once she was there he pulled his eyes from his daughter and they found Noah's. Something inside Noah shook when they locked eyes but she pushed it aside.

"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry, ever since she learned to crawl she's been taking off."

"I remember that Addie was the same way."

"Addie?"

"Adelie, my daughter she's three. Noah Pierce."

"Oh, hey do you happen to know where the diapers are?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah just right around here, that's exactly where I was headed." They rounded another aisle and found the baby things.

"Are you new here?"

"Just passing through, my ex uh, well it's a long story." He smiled and Noah had to smile with him, he had a very charming smile. He was a very charming man.

Noah found the pull-ups and stepped back while he picked what he had come in to get.

" I should get going it was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again." The man smiled as he headed to the cash.

"Hey I gave you my name what's yours?" She called out.

And he called back, " Christopher."

REVIEW !!! PLEASE !! REVIEW!!! It helps me write faster. Not to mention I just like to know what ya'll think.


	5. Loving

Disclaimer – Nope the last time I checked I wasn't Amy Sherman-Palladino so I guess that means I'm outta luck for owning Gilmore Girls doesn't it.

Chapter 5

Lorelai was sitting on the couch under a hundred blankets wrappers and bowls of junk food scattered all around her when the doorbell rang.

"Its open!" She groaned.

She heard the door open and the most familiar voice in the world to her, "Lorelai" Christopher, gah, Christopher was the last person in the world she wanted to see right then.

"In here." She mumbled quietly hoping he hadn't heard it and that he might by the grace of god just turn around and leave.

That was not the case.

"Lorelai, what's wrong are you sick?" Chris asked nervously.

"Only of Noah." She mumbled again. She knew that it wasn't Noah's fault but she still couldn't help feeling resentment that Noah had Luke and she had no one.

"What?"

"Nothing."

An awkward silence fell over them and Lorelai noticed GG.

"So to what do I owe this extremely unexpected visit? And where's Sherry?"

"Ah, well, Sherry and I are, well we're taking a break." Chris repositioned GG.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean its not working out, I don't love her Lore and I don't think I ever will, no matter how hard I try. So I took some of my vacation time and I decided to pay you and Rory a visit. I hope that's okay…" Lorelai forced a smile and nodded.

"When did you get here?"

"An hour ago, we stopped at Doose's to get some things, I of course couldn't find a thing."

"You should have come here first, I could have helped you."

"That's okay we met this really great woman, Noah something, I don't remember her from last time I was here. She was great with GG."

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes, "I am so tired of Noah this and Noah that! What does she have that I don't. I love Luke just as much as she does!!" Lorelai froze at this, Oh God had she just said what she thought she'd said!

Luke walked into the apartment late after closing the diner, the TV was going quietly and he could just make out Noah and Addie asleep on the couch, he smiled at how perfect it felt to come home to her and her beautiful little girl. It felt like a life and not just the existence he had been living before. Luke pulled himself away from the door and walked over to the couch he first took Addie and brought her over to the twin bed tucking her tightly into the blankets. Then he returned to the couch and sat down.

Noah felt a pair of firm hands on her skin and her eyes opened to see Luke's above her. Without saying anything Luke leaned down and captured Noah's lips within his own. The kiss was intense but short and Noah was again the one to pull away.

"I'm not Lorelai." She whispered.

"I know that." He whispered back and their eyes locked for a moment before both collapsed in the others embrace. It felt like a whirlwind of feelings for them both. They were completely wrapped up in each other and as clothes melted away the heat rose and before either of them could even comprehend what was going on they were lost in each other, they were one.

**The next day**

Lorelai walked into the diner and what fell into her gaze was a sight she had never thought she would see. Luke Danes was standing in front of the counter helping Addie put on her fall jacket Noah was beside him buttoning her own jacket. When Luke was finished he lifted the girl into his arms and with his free arm pulled Noah towards him. The small family turned towards the door and made their way to the exit. Luke just barely caught sight of Lorelai before escaping.

Everything she knew crumbled within her as he passed her without a second glance and she had grab hold of the table to keep from falling to her knees.

Christopher and GG came in behind Lorelai smiling. Chris caught sight of Lorelai and rushed to her side.

"Lorelai what's wrong with you?" Christopher asked genuinely concerned.

Lorelai couldn't even bring herself to speak.

**A/N** – I know that this chapter is short but its more of a transition chapter than anything else, the next chapter will be longer and I'll post it soon. Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming.


	6. Choices

Disclaimer – Don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N – THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews guys and please keep 'em coming!! Buff.

Luke.

Lucas William Danes, I was born on a very dull and un-vibrant day thirty-eight years ago. I once heard Patty and my mom talking, she said that it took forty-seven hours of un-medicated labor for me to grace this world. I think about that sometimes and I think maybe it was a waist. I mean what yet have I really done with my life? I opened a diner oh and I keep a very addicted mother and daughter on their addiction.

I can't say that my life has been a bad one. I unexpectedly had a good number of friends as a kid, I was an excellent runner growing up and I had an incredible girlfriend. After losing your mother as a child I guess you could say my life wasn't all that terrible. Then dad died. And Rachel left. Then Liz left. So I did what any person who had just lost everything they had ever known does. I boarded up the old house and poured my self into the diner.

And when I thought that there was no way my life was ever going to get better, when I thought I was destined for nothing that my existence would always just keep on existing. Passing ungracefully passed me without slowing for anything, She walked in. Dressed in a maid's uniform a couple rhinestones atop the buttons for decorations and a coffee addiction to be rivaled by any one. Things got clear – er.

Lorelai Gilmore, the young and beautiful mother that couldn't seem to _remember_ my name for two years. I lived every day for the few moments that she would enter my diner. It was always a short visit full of polite and not so polite banter, you couldn't really call us friends more like acquaintances until the pilot light went out.

They had been in that house for almost two years. They had been outside at midnight with donuts walking in the first snow. I told them repeatedly that they'd catch cold get sick and die from this horrible little tradition, but did they listen to me, no. She called me three nights later at one o'clock in the morning. The house was freezing, Rory could blow circles with her own breath and he had to come over and help, please, she wouldn't ever touch another cup of coffee. I knew this was a lie, and I was glad, because though I bugged her about her deathly addiction of Black Death, if she ever did stop drinking it she would most likely also stop coming into the diner.

I gathered up a couple more blankets and pulled my jacket on before making my way to the Gilmore home. When I got there she rushed me inside and the first thing I saw was ten-year old Rory huddled on the couch under a hundred blankets shivering. I scolded her for waiting so long to call me and brought the blankets over to Rory. Covering her with them and tucking them tightly beneath her the way my mother had done with me so many years before.

Lorelai led me down to the basement and I found the problem, I re-lit the pilot and we heard the heat click on. Lorelai thanked me for everything and offered me a cup of tea. By this time I had become cold as well, the house was so cold they may as well have been outside. I accepted and we sat down beside Rory under all of the blankets and whispered quietly to each other talking about anything and everything, more about her life than mine. She told me about her parents and her life in Hartford and she told me about running away, and what Mia had done for her and she told me about Rory the little girl that had changed everything she knew about life for the better.

The next morning when Lorelai and Rory came into the diner I seemed to have earned my name. We were friends and for a long time we kept getting closer. I was falling in love with her, I knew this and Miss Patty knew this therefore the entire town knew this.

Then came the day that I realized we were no longer getting closer we were now exactly the same, we had leveled out. For four years I watched as man after man entered their lives I loved and I watched Lorelai Gilmore and every time I did something else inside of my reverted back to that man I had been before she had come in. I still lived everyday for the moments that I spent with either one of the Gilmore Girls but it no longer held that same kind of hope.

Then two weeks ago my life again returned to me in the beautiful hands of Noah Pierce and her daughter Addie.

Noah Pierce and I had been friends years ago, good friends too. She had been someone I could always talk to, no matter what was going on we could just go for a walk to the lake we'd sit down and she would just say nothing she'd be absolutely silent. I would have all of the time that I needed to collect my thoughts and then I could just start talking and tell her absolutely anything.

Rachel had told me that Noah had a crush on me before the Pierce's had left. But she had been three years younger and at that time it had been a very big difference.

When I saw Noah walk into the diner everything else faded away and at first I was just so happy to see my friend again, but then as we started to get closer as I spoke to her young daughter I remembered those words Rachel had told me and it seemed that they held quite a bit more weight now.

I watched Noah with Addie and with me, and I watch her all of the time and I began to fall in love with her.

Then there's Lorelai. I will never be able to push Lorelai Gilmore far from my mind.

Noah told me she wasn't Lorelai and I get that, I know that. Noah's Noah and I love her for her. I have waited too long for something to happen with Lorelai.

I have to stop living in my dreams and start living in my reality and Noah is my reality where as Lorelai is and probably always will be… my dream.

Noah.

I love Luke, I know this. I also know that he doesn't really love me. I told him I wasn't Lorelai and he told me he knew this.

He's decided that I am better than nothing at all and the fact that I have been searching so long for any semblance of a real relationship that when he told me he knew I wasn't _her_ I decided to believe him. I let myself fall into that beautiful world of Luke.

We have been sharing the same bed for a week now and I know that in a way he loves me. I know that when he holds me afterwards and when we kiss and laugh and when he whispers to me the most un-Luke-Like things in the dark of the night that he means every word he says to me.

But I also know that when his eyes begin to drift and he falls into the world of night its not me that he shares his dreams with. It's Lorelai.

I see her break every time that we are together and I see every one around her breaking for her. I don't know Lorelai Gilmore any more than what I have heard floating around town and what others have specifically told me. I take it that she is a woman who has truly lived her life; she has experienced a great many things, good and bad. But I also get the impression that she is a woman that usually gets what she wants.

She has probably loved Luke as long as he has loved her, she just wouldn't let herself realize. Not until I showed up. I don't blame her for this. It's easier for a woman to see how incredible a man really is once she no longer has him.

She loves him as much as I love him. But it's not for her that I am going to back away, it's for him. He loves her with every inch of his soul and I know that no matter how much he loves me he will only grow to resent me if we continue to stay together.

I never really thought that I would be strong enough to do this. I always thought that if I ever ran into Luke again and if he wasn't already snatched up, and if we ever got together well, that that would be it. That we would spend the rest of our lives together.

I also never really believed in soul mates. I always thought that people couldn't be destined for one other person. I mean what if that one-person dies are you then meant to be alone for the rest of your life? Lorelai was meant for Luke and Luke was meant for Lorelai, whether he sees that or not. Hell even their names sound perfect together.

I'm not going to cry about it because in the end it's not really about me, I was meant to be with Luke I was simply meant to open her eyes. And I am oddly okay with that.

A/N – Okay I know this was short again this story is probably only going to be another couple chapter and I'm not sure how long any of the remaining chapters will be. Please **REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Over

Disclaimer – Still don't own Gilmore Girls!!!!

A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys, they made me smile, Oh and laugh a little cause I'm afraid that just because Noah has realized what must happen does not mean Luke will. He firmly believes Noah is his reality. Anyway read and see what I mean.

Chapter 7

"You can't do this Noah, It's not fair!" Luke yelled across the apartment that had at one time seemed so small but felt too big and empty even for words.

"Not fair! How do you think I feel? God Luke open your eyes."

"My eyes are open Noah, and they see you…and Addie. I want you!" He shouted back, why was this happening he had done everything right, why were things so … wrong?

"You want the idea of me Luke, not me" She whispered the last part, every cell in her body wanted to give up and crumble into the warmth of his arms.

She was crying now and Luke hated it, " Noah please," He begged, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

"I'm, I'm sorry Luke I have to go." Noah gathered up her coat and tried to rush passed him, but he was too fast. He stopped her with two strong arms on her shoulders and held her in front of him.

"No, I won't let you do this Noah, we've waited so long for this and now you're just giving up!" Luke felt every chance that he would ever have at any kind of life or family trying to ooze passed him with Noah.

"_I_ have waited so long Luke!_ I _am the one who has been waiting for this, You you're scared of not having anyone, you're not scared of losing ME!" Noah screamed as she forced herself out of his arms.

"If you have been waiting so long why are you doing this now? I thought you were happy, I thought we were happy? Is it Addie, does she not like me?" Luke felt on the verge of panicking now.

Noah pushed back the tears and whispered.

"She loves you Luke, you know that?"

"Then why, Noah. Why?"

They were inches apart her head was in her hands, she felt like she was going to fall over, like her world was coming to an end. Imagine loving someone so much that every fiber of your being is concerned with them and then giving it all away for a woman that you don't even know. But she wasn't doing this for her, whether he believed it or not she was actually doing this for him.

"Goodbye Luke, I, I…Bye." Noah walked quickly passed him and down the stairs and into the diner her frail fingers clasped onto the counter and her knees gave way. She fell to the ground in a mess of tears and heartbreak. She wanted to run back up the stairs and yell at him that it was all just a game she was an idiot. But she didn't. After a minute she picked herself off the floor and looked up to see Lorelai standing frozen in shock, she had obviously heard everything.

The two woman that loved Luke Danes more than life itself stood in the darkened diner just sharing the grief that this wonderful man had caused them, and for a moment Noah felt the pain Lorelai had experienced and for a moment Lorelai could feel the pain that Noah was going through.

Noah walked passed Lorelai but stopped at the door. "Just, just don't hurt him. He hurts so unbelievably easy." By the time Lorelai had turned around Noah was gone.

When Lorelai thought back to that moment in her later years she remembered that Noah had been gone so quickly she hadn't even heard the famous bells above the door jingle.

Lorelai bolted up the stairs and into the small apartment. What she saw before her still broke her heart. Luke Danes grumpy afraid of emotion Luke Danes had fallen to the floor in a heap beside his bed and was allowing his salty tears to grace the dry skin of his cheeks.

She was beside him in a second.

24 hours before

Noah pulled her hair into a ponytail and inhaled a large breath she was going to do it now or she would never again be able to do it. She walked down the narrow stairs of the diner and into the hustle and bustle that was the dinner crowed.

Her eyes darted to every corner of the room searching out the baseball capped head she had grown so accustomed to.

He was nowhere to be found.

"Noah? It's Noah right?" A strong warm hand fell onto her shoulder and she new in that instant that Luke was behind her, no one could make her feel so completely safe and secure in her own skin with just one small touch, she turned a weary smile on her face.

"Christopher!"

"So I guess it is Noah!"

Noah smiled. It may as well have been Luke at the speed her heart was now racing. She didn't even know this man and yet in that moment she felt absolutely compelled to tell him every secret and fear and every ounce of unwanted hope hidden deep in her heart.

"It's Noah,"

"What is Noah? I mean is it short for anything, normally the name is kind of used for boys." Noah smiled this was a common thought about her name.

"My full name is actually Noelie it was my great grandmothers but I was so much a little tomboy that everyone called me Noah, besides Noelie sounds so old woman doesn't it?" We both laughed when Addie came bounding down the stairs.

"Ready to go bug?" Noah leaned down and Addie nodded excitedly. Noah saw little GG seated at the table and smiled at the toddler.

"Hey," She looked into Christopher's hazle eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled

"Addie and I were going to go to the playground, did you guys want to come?" Noah placed Addie on a stool and zipped up her purple windbreaker.

"You wanna go to the playground Geeg?" Christopher leaned over his daughter. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Alright lets go!" Noah laughed and Christopher began to pack his daughter up.

The four of them headed out the diner doors and across the square until they hit the small playground.

"Dad!" They all turned around to see Rory approaching, and Noah saw Christopher's face break into a great smile.

'He must be Rory's father, well Lorelai definitely has good taste," thought Noah.

"Hey Rory, when did you get home, your mom told me it wouldn't be for another couple of hours."

"Yeah well I decided I could put off studying for a bit. Where's GG?" Rory looked around the playground and spotted her half sister on the playground with Noah and Addie.

"Over there with Noah."

"How do you know Noah?"

"I don't really we just met, but she was taking Addie to the park and asked GG and I to join."

Rory stared at the woman that was indirectly the cause of her mothers pain, "Hey dad do you mind if I talk to Noah alone a bit, could you watch Addie for her?"

"Yeah sure."

Rory walked away from her father and towards Noah.

"Hey Noah,"

"Hello Rory, how are you?" Noah smiled she felt nervous talking to this young woman.

"Good, um do you think we could talk a minute dad said he's keep an eye on Addie."

"Uh, yeah sure." Noah hesitated.

The two women walked to a bench on the side and sat down.

"What's up?" Noah began.

"This probably isn't any of my business but well, I, I've just _never_ seen her like this, not even after I broke Murphy, our first coffee machine. She can't sleep, and when she does get lucky enough to catch a couple of hours she cries though them. I, I don't know what to do. It gets worse every day…"

"Rory," Noah interrupted and Rory looked up into Noah's eyes.

"I know, Rory, well not everything, but I can see how much it hurts her. And I can see how much it hurts him. I've already decided to let him go."

Rory could see everything in this woman falling apart as she spoke the words. She wished she could feel happy about this, she had always loved Luke like a father and she had always known that he was her mothers perfect match. But as she looked over at the little girl on the playground and at the woman sitting beside her she broke for them. They would be losing the most amazing man, it wasn't fair why couldn't there be more than just one Luke?

Rory was taken away from her thoughts by Noah's soft hand falling onto her own.

"Don't feel bad for me Rory, I understand what I am doing. Luke and I weren't meant to be, he knows this and I know this, there really is only one solution. I don't know your mom Rory but I know what it feels like to long for someone so much that you find it hard to breath when they are near you. Look at me," Rory looked up and met Noah again in the eyes, blue vs. chocolate. "I don't really know you either Rory but take this one piece of advice from me and your mom, open your eyes and your heart, don't be afraid to love your friend, don't let him slip away because your afraid it could ruin the friendship. If the friendship is really that great and strong no matter the outcome telling him your feelings can only make things stronger and so much better." At this Noah stood and made her way back to her daughter.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Beginning

Disclaimer – Nope don't own Gilmore Girls, wish I did but I don't!

A/N – Thanks again for all the reviews.

"Hurry up GG we're going to be late for school! Mom!" Addie jumped down the stairs.

"Addie stop yelling you'll wake…" but it was too late they both winced at the sound of the three year old upstairs in a fit of tears.

"Great," Noah turned to begin her way up the stairs but stopped when she saw her husband of four years bringing down their two year old son.

"Sorry mom."

"It's okay Addie, just go get your sister." 8 year-old Addie ran up the stairs.

"Hey guys, how's mommies' boy?" Noah pulled her son Adam, from her husband's arms.

"He's fine just tired of listening to his sisters argue," Christopher sighed.

"I'm going straight there tonight, if that's okay, or did you need help getting all the kids there?" Christopher placed his hand on his beautiful wife's lower back.

"Nope its okay, Rory's going to help so we'll be fine. Have a nice day babe," Noah and Christopher shared a sweet kiss that could have easily turned into more if it weren't for their son wedged between them.

"Bye," He kissed Noah's forehead then Adam's and finally walked to the door, "Bye girls!" He hollered up the stairs and laughed when he heard his girls call back down to him, "Bye dad!"

"Get out of here Christopher or you won't be able to leave in time for the party." Noah yelled.

Christopher escaped laughing.

Five minutes after Chris had left Noah was buckling Adam into his seat and ushering the girls into theirs.

"Mom I forget hammy," GG cried.

"Hammy?"

"The class Hamster mom." Addie informed.

"Right, I'll get him, no one move." Noah took a glance at her watch as she ran back into the house up the stairs and into her middle daughters bedroom she grabbed the cage and took off back down the stairs and back into the van.

"Can you hold onto it Geege? Or do you want Addie to hold it for you?"

"I can do it," She cried.

"Okay, make sure you hold tight"

"I know, I know." The six year-old blond rolled her pretty blue eyes and Noah fell in love with her all over again. Noah had adopted GG when her and Chris had gotten engaged, but she had never been an adopted daughter, Noah loved the child like her own.

"Okay here we go." Noah backed out of the long driveway and drove down the street she took a couple turns and then pulled up in front of a beautiful blue house that she had become increasingly familiar with.

"I'll be right back guys," Noah jogged up the stairs and into the house without bothering to knock.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, I'm running late as well, hey can you grab Cadie from the playpen, I'll run and put Emma in the car."

"Sure." Noah went into the kitchen and pulled the infant from the playpen.

"Hey Cadie. Let's go and get your brother."

"I'll pick them up after work. Thanks Noah."

"Don't worry about it, as always." Noah called up the stairs.

"Come on Josh." Noah took the boy, the same age as her son by the hand.

"We're leaving! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Noah took Cadie and Josh to the car and buckled them both in. She then drove first to the elementary, dropped off GG and Addie and then she drove a little further to a morning daycare center and dropped both Josh and Adam off. Then she returned home with the twin newborns, Cadie and Emma and began preparations for that evening.

At noon she packed the girls up again, picked the boys up from class and they made their way to the empty Luke's diner. Luke's diner closed for one weekend a year and this was that weekend. She met Rory Gilmore and her fiancé in the alley behind the diner.

"Noah!"

"Hey Rory, Logan. Hope I haven't kept you guys waiting to long?"

"Of course not." Logan stepped forward and slid the door open.

"Logan!" Adam and Josh cried and smiled.

"Hey, how are my guys?" He unbuckled both boys and pulled them out. They both ran and latched onto his legs Rory smiled at her two little brothers and their reaction to her fiancé. She couldn't wait to have kids of her own, and this was a relatively new thought for Rory Gilmore. She always knew she would have children but she had never really wanted to have them. But she did now, more than anything. Her hands flew instinctively to her stomach, she kept them there a moment until she saw Noah looking at her and jumped back into her previous position.

"So you get the keys?" Logan asked pulling Josh from his leg and shaking him above his head.

"Of course I did, I am still a Gilmore." Rory spoke slightly as she unlocked the back door and then went to get one of her sisters from her Stepmothers car.

"You'll always be a Gilmore." Logan said and the two shared a meaningful look.

They all moved inside and the boys began to run about immediately.

"Okay Rory, what's first?" Noah and Logan turned to the brunette writer.

"Why do you automatically assume that I have this all planned out."

Neither one of them moved.

"Fine!" Rory sighed and pulled a sheet of unlined paper from her back pocket.

"We have to preheat the ovens for Sookie and then start moving the tables around." Noah and Logan simply smiled at each other and all three of them got to work. Several hours later Sookie had arrived with not only her two children – Davie and Elizabeth but also with GG and Addie.

They spent the next couple of hours decorating and doing last minute things before they opened the doors and guests began to a arrive.

"Noah!" Noah turned around to see Chris, "They're coming Luke said he had to check a shipment order and I tried to stall but they're coming."

"Quick everyone hide, Addie! Get the light." Noah cried and everyone ran to different hiding places, Addie hit the lights and then slid behind the table with her parents.

"I'm not coming in here to make you coffee, I have to check the shipment order, besides you're still breastfeeding." Every person in the diners face split into a smile.

"But Luuuuke…" The door opened the lights flicked on and everyone jumped up screaming,

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

"Aaaah!" Both Luke and Lorelai jumped back in shock then Lorelai started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! This is so great, Rory did you do this?"

"It was all Noah, she orchestrated the whole thing." Rory cried, "I just helped out." Lorelai turned to Noah Hayden her daughters fathers wife and smiled at the woman and the friendship that they had gained over the past few years.

"Thanks Noah!" The two women hugged.

"Your welcome, its been a while since we've had a party around here, to be completely honest your anniversary was just an excuse to have a little fun." Noah smiled

Lorelai and Noah shared a hug. The two women who had fought themselves and each other over a certain grumpy diner man had grown very close in the years after their respective marriages. Noah and Luke continued to be friends as did Christopher and Lorelai, and the funniest thing was that it would normally have been extremely awkward for Noah around Luke and Lorelai or for Lorelai around Christopher and Noah, but all the awkwardness that would normally have followed these people seemed to balance out and disappear.

"Mommy!" They saw little Joshua Danes run across his father's diner and jump into his mother's arms.

"Hey kiddo did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I made this card for you and daddy. Uncle Logan helped me spell it." Luke walked up behind his wife and shared a smile with his son.

"Wow that's great baby lets see?" He opened the card and repeated what he'd written. Lorelai smiled and kissed her son on the temple. She felt Luke's hand on her lower back and when she felt it tighten she leaned back into him. She looked around the room and saw her firstborn daughter and her soon-to-be son-in-law holding her twin newborn daughters she saw friends and family and she saw Noah and she thought for a moment that if it had not been for the courage of that woman, a woman who hardly new her at all, she may not have any of this.

Several hours later Luke was standing behind the counter surveying his incredible life when he saw Noah slipping out the front door. He grabbed his coat and followed her out.

Noah had made her way to the town square and was standing in the middle looking up at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" Luke asked as he walked up beside her. She didn't lower her head or close her eyes she simply smiled and replied, "Absolutely nothing." Luke smiled to himself and they stood there in silence for several more minutes before Noah asked, "So you like your party?" awaiting a common Luke response she was taken aback when he lowered his head and turned towards her.

"You know what Noah Hayden, you are the most selfless person I have ever met. I will always love you."

Noah turned slowly towards Luke and stared him straight in the eyes.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry, for everything. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't meant for it to all happen that way, but Noah didn't need to hear it.

"I love you too Lucas." Was all she said and as far as either of them was concerned it was all she needed to say. She knew he was sorry and in the end she was grateful that he hadn't loved her in that way that he so obviously loved Lorelai, because she had found someone that did. She had found a man that loved her more than anyone else and that she loved more than anyone else and she truly did love Christopher more than anyone else.

And The All Lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
